El diario maldito
by andreWeasleyAgreste
Summary: Harry nunca pensó que aquel dierio, de aquel extraño chico llamado Tom Riddle fuera a absorberle tanto. Sin saber todas las consecuencias que eso conllevaría, siguió usando el dierio a pesar de todas las advertencias teniendo así un vinculo que nunca pensó que llegaría a tener con nadie.


Harry siempre se había considerado un niño desgraciado, un niño con mala suerte, al fin y al cabo, era huérfano y vivía con unos tíos que le odiaban, sin duda, era el niño con más mala suerte que había conocido.

En ese momento tenía diez años, y para su tan corta edad no hubo ni un día que fuera feliz, sus días se repetían como un bucle, ir al colegió, hacer las tareas de casa y dormir unas pocas horas para volver a hacer lo mismo todos los días.

Los demás niños pensaban que era un chico extraño, de aquellos que era mejor no juntarse y aunque él lo prefería así, no dejaba de pensar que era aquello que había hecho tan mal en alguna otra y extraña vida para que la vida le tratase así.

El maldito karma le estaba haciendo pasar muy mal, porque si no ¿Por qué estaba a las dos de la madrugada cortando las malas hierbas del césped? Tenían suerte de que era pequeño y los vecinos no podían verle, pero no le parecía justo que todos estuvieran durmiendo y él no. Pero si no hacía aquello el castigo de por la mañana iba a ser peor que aquello.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras le faltaba nada para terminar el trabajo, sonrió mientras se quitaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor de la freste con el brazo.

Observó el trabajo ya terminado, notando que había algo que no estaba bien, notaba algo en sus pies que no era correcto ¿Se había olvidado una parte y el trabajo no estaba terminado? No podía ser, necesitaba dormir, por una vez quería dormir unas cuantas horas más.

Observó su pie, pero solo vio un cuaderno viejo, alzó las cejas, mientras lo cogía con cierta curiosidad, mirando a todos lados para ver si alguien andaba por allí, solo le faltarían miradas incómodas y preguntas que no podría responder.

Pero no vio a nadie, todo le resultaba muy extraño, como aquellas cosas extrañas que le pasaban de vez en cuando, pero no vio problemas en quedarse aquello ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlos? Estaba en su jardín, y además, si Petunia veía aquello la regañina estaba asegurada y no quería mas castigos. Y con ese pensamiento se adentro a la casa para ir a la alacena, donde dormía.

Sus tíos ya no se preocupaban por si le pasaba algo, nunca lo hicieron en realidad, así que no les importaría si usara ese diario como suyo. De todas maneras no creía que fuera de ninguno de ellos.

Ojeó el diario con atención, curiosidad, y un poco de morbo por saber a quien perteneció, pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver que estaba sin escribir ¿Tanta curiosidad para nada? Sin duda todo había sido para nada.

Cogió un lápiz y se rasco la cabeza ¿Pasaba algo si lo usara? Una de sus profesoras en alguno de esos absurdos discursos había dicho que escribir lo que te pasaba aliviaba un poco así que ¿Por qué no hacerle caso una profesora una vez en la vida? Él no creía en esas personas, pero al menos, a veces daban buenos consejos sin buscarlo.

Abrió una página al azar, no quería empezar por el principio, por si alguna vez lo encontraban, que no tuviera nada escrito y lo volvieran donde estaba, no quería que la gente descubriera sus sentimientos y todo lo que pensaba, ya no, ya le daba igual eso.

 **Bueno diario, me llamo Harry Potter y supongo que de ahora en adelante voy a escribir de vez en cuando.**

Se sentía un completo estupido haciendo aquello ¿Por qué escribía como si estas hojas fueran a contestar algo? Su sorpresa llegó unos minutos después, cuando lo que había escrito había desaparecido y ahora había algo ttotalmente diferente ¡Y que no había escito él siquiera!

 **Hola Harry Potter, hacia mucho que nadie me había escrito, me llamo Tom Riddle, encantado, supongo.**

No entendía que estaba pasando, así que cerro el cuaderno y lo tiro a la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama, lo único que usaba aparte de esta. Se quedó paralizado, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Un cuaderno le había hablado? ¿Acaso estaba ya dormido y soñando? Si, debió ser eso, el trabajo le habia agotado, seguramente mañana el diario ya no estaría allí y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Con ese pensamiento se tumbó en la cama aún con las gafas puestas y se durmió por culpa del cansancio acumulado durante aquel día.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que al levantarse por culpa de los gritos de su tía Petunia el cuaderno seguía ahí, en la mesita, mirandolo como con burla.


End file.
